Could this be true?
by Delena24K7Twihard23
Summary: Caroline is a princess with a life anybody would want except her, she wants love and romance, she is being forced into a marriage she doesn't want, she wants to marry for love not peace so she leaves to go to college. Klaus is the school hottie and wants to settle down with the girl of his dreams, what happens when there worlds mix? I own nothing except the storyline!
1. Chapter 1

Could this be true?

Caroline POV

I'm sick and tired of being a princess. It gets so boring its unbelievable. Everyone thinks being a princess is easy and enjoyable. But trust me its not. Its hard work having to smile everyday. I mean I'm rich and have everything I could ever want except the one thing everyone wants. True love and romance. Being forced into marriage is just torture. I don't want to marry to keep my mother and father happy, I want to marry knowing that I'll be happy. I'm being forced to marry Tyler Lockwood so our families can keep peace in the world, but that's pointless. I feel like running away and pretending to be something I'm not but I'd miss the money to much and my parents.

"Mum, I want to move to America for a while and go to college, don't get me wrong, I mean I love living here but I want to be free for a while and find a love of my own, please, give me 2 years and if I haven't found the one I want to be with I'll come back and marry Tyler, but please give me a chance" I pleaded

"Caroline, you know I want you to be happy, so of course by all means go, but you only have 2 years and when that 2 years is up and you haven't found who you want to be with and marry, you will be forced to marry Tyler" she kissed my cheek and left. I quickly ran to my room, packed my casual clothes and nicest clothes and book a flight, I was going to go to Columbia state college for 2 years. I squealed in delight, kissed my mother and father goodbye and got into the car and left for the airport, I was going to live in America.

Klaus POV

Why does life bore me so much?I've never had a steady girlfriend. I sighed in disappointment. I walked over to my dorm and lay down on the couch. If only some beautiful girl walked into my life at this point, I would gladly wisk her off her feet, but the problem is girls around campus are either taken, nerds or sleep with any guy they can lay there hands on, girls follow me around asking me out or just following me like a lost puppy, I don't mind but it gets way out of hand when I say no to one girl and yes to another that just causes fights so I tend to avoid them now.

"Hey Klaus, what time do you have class?" My brother Kol, shouted from his room

"Kol I have class in an hour but I'd rather be alone, so go away, go out or go and make out with Bonnie just get out my face!"

"Okay Mr Angry, I'm going now anyway, see you in class" he winked

"Ew Kol your disturbing, get out" I slammed the door in his face, if only I could have a relationship, like his and Bonnie's. If only.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter! sorry I took so long didn't have much time with just getting back to school! I really liked your reviews for the last chapter! so enough waffling, on with the story.**

* * *

Could this be true?

Klaus POV

I was walking threw the cafeteria when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, it was a giggle but I couldn't see where it was coming from. That's when I seen her, she was goddess like, wavy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes that you could get lost in, perfectly shaped face and carefully made features. She was perfect. I needed to know her so I walked over to the group of girls.

"Hello there girls" I purred, wait what? I'm not a cat **(A/N: im not trying to be funny)**

"Klaus what do you want?" Elena snapped

"Wondering how you lovely ladies are doing?" I answered with ease, the blonde looked over at me and held my gaze, I couldn't help but stare, she was gorgeous. I can't hold in my self control any longer I need to escape. My luck was in favour because Damon, the college player, (**A/N: no offence to team damon, i love him too!) **waltzed over and began speaking to Elena about their relationship, which from my point of view is failing, he sleeps around but Elena sparked something in him when she found him cheating and he hasn't slept around for 2 weeks, but its still failing if you ask me. I removed my gaze from the beauty and looked at Damon.

"Elena, you haven't introduced us to your friend yet and I have been at this table for sometime now" I spoke

"Ohh right, sorry guys, this is Caroline, Caroline this is Damon my boyfriend, Klaus his bestfriend, you already know Bonnie and Rebekah, oh but Bex is Klaus' sister" Elena answered

"Thank you Elena" I said but she waved it off

Caroline POV

I was entering the gates when I heard a squeal, I mean come on who squeals? I turned my head to see a fan of brown hair, then I was caught in a death grip hug. OMG I don't know anybody and I'm already being hugged? what?

"OMG Caroline its really you!" the person screamed

"I'm very sorry but please forgive me, who are you? I asked politely

"It's me, it's Elena, Elena Gilbert, we went to kindergarden togther!"

"Oh wow, wait the Elena Gilbert, omg 'Lena I haven't seen you in years! how did you know it was me!?"

"Care you look the same and plus your always in my magazines, Princess Caroline, runs away from home to go to college, I mean seriously, what is with that?" she shouts breathless

"Right, so what it is, is that I'm getting older and it's time to settle and have a family, so I can produce the next heir from when I am gone, I'm taking over soon! and my parents are trying to force me into an arranged marriage, but I don't want that, I want to marry for love, so I have limited amount of time to fall in love and get married and if not I go home and forced marriage and poduce a baby with someone I don't even love, can you believe my parents though?" I said in one breath

"WOW, Care who knew you could talk that much with one breath?huh. But I do understand where you are coming from" she sighed

**Time skip because I'm lazy**

Caroline POV

We were sat in the cafeteria when 2 of Elena's friends came up to us and sat down

"Care, this is Bonnie and Bex, well Rebekah but we call her Bex for short" Elena half smiled and I looked at the girls and smiled, they smiled back.

"so your princess Caroline, right?" Bex asked

"Yep, the one and only" I giggled, they chuckled along with me but that soon died down. Then the most beautiful man I ever saw came up to us. I was gobbed smacked, I didn't know someone that perfect gorgeous could exist, he was flawless, perfect in every way. He looked straight at me and I held his gaze. I couldn't look away. Just then a boy with raven black hair approached us and sat next to Elena.

"Elena, you haven't introduced us to your friend yet and I have been at the table for sometime now" the beautfil boy spoke

"Ohh right, sorry guys, this is Caroline, Caroline this is Damon my boyfriend, Klaus his bestfriend and you already know Bonnie and Rebekah, oh but Bex is Klaus' sister"she spoke

"Thank you Elena" he spoke up but she just waved him off already gained in conversation with Damon, involving there mouths but not for talking, YUCK. I looked at Klaus and found him staring at me, I quickly looked down, blush already forming on my cheeks. This is embarrassing.

"Elena I'm gonna go, need to finish unpacking" I squeaked, but Elena was already down Damons throat, so I stood up to leave.

"I'll walk you over" I looked up to see who spoke but Bonnie and Bex were talking to each other. It was Klaus.

"you don't have too" I insisted

"It's okay, I want too" he smiled, showing his dimples, aww they are so cute! I smiled and began walking.

"so Caroline were yoou from?" he asked

"I'm from England, I lived over here when I was younger but my grandfather died and I had to move" I answered

"Ohh, I'm sorry Caroline, so what made you come over here?" he questioned

"Umm change of scenary I guess, got bored of staring at green"I giggled

"Ohh, where did you live when you went over to England?" he asked seriously, there's a question I wanted to avoid for a while, but I guess I'll just answer

"I live in the palace" I answered staring ahead

"Wait, the palace, wouldn't that make you royalty?" he was curious now

I sighed "Yeah it would, Princess Caroline Forbes, in the flesh" I whispered. He has gone into shock stopped moving.

"Caroline Forbes, beautiful Princess of England, is here talking to me, Klaus Mikaelson, the most bring person ever?" he shouted

"Yeah, I get it, I'll leave now" I sobbed and ran to my dorm and locked the door and cried. I thought I found the love of my life, just turns out, he can't see me as a normal person, he sees me as a princess and won't be able to accept me because of who I was born, why is life this cruel?

* * *

**There you have it! chapter 2 and I am so proud of myself because that is the longest chapter I have ever written, in any of my stories! pease leave me lots of love!  
**

**Delena24K7 x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews!it means to much to me that someone is acrually reading my story&that they actually like it!**

Could this be true?

Klaus POV

She...she ran away. The beautiful princess Caroline, ran away, crying. From me. But the problem is, she is a princess. We can never be normal together. I've seen the magazines, she's destined to marry Tyler. She could never love someone like me. I'm going to stay away from her. I'm going to let her have her education and then she will leave and start a family with Tyler. She will be happy. I know it.

Caroline POV

I sobbed uncontrollably. He doesn't understand what its like, to find someone who you could picture the rest of your life with and then have them deny you for what you are. I don't control being a princess. I didn't ask for it. It wasn't my choice and if it was I'd give it all way just to be with him. But he doesn't want me. It was clearluy written all over his face. Rejection. He probably hates me now. I will get threw this. I will show him what he is missing. I will be a normal adult for the time I'm here. No princess or royalty. Just Caroline Forbes. I will party and be a great friend. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, Klaus Mikaelson!

Damon POV

"Klaus, what are you doing?!" I screamed

"She's...she's a princess Damon" he stuttered

"Yeah, no shit Salvatore" I fumed

"Did you just insult me using your own last name?" He chuckled

"Yeah, I guess I did, huh, whatever, Klaus, you let her go!"

"Damon, she's a princess, we could never have a normal life together, she would always be in the line of the magazines, she would always be photographed, its too much for me to handle, one day she will move up to be in the Queen and I would mean nothing" he sobbed

"Klaus, you haven't seen the state, she is in, she came to our apartment and sobbed to Elena, she was crying on minute, then emotionless the next, she feels something Klaus, I'd suck it up now, or you might lose her forever" I reasoned

"I've already lost her" he whispered. I've had enough of this, I stood up, grabbed him by the arm and stormed out of the apartment, with Klaus dragging behind me.

**Okay, so short chapter, I don't really know where to go with this story, I've got a couple of ideas, but I'd love to here from you guys to see what you'd like?**

**~Delena24K7 x**


End file.
